


Hold

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s01e07 Hookman, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody's gotta teach Lori how to hold her liquor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

"So here's what you do. You lick your hand. Then you sprinkle salt on it—you've got to lick it first or the salt won't stick. Then you lick the salt off, then drink the shot, then bite the lime." Taylor demonstrated.

"I don't know," Lori said, eyeing the lime slice dubiously. "Sprite is lemon-lime and I don't like Sprite. And I'm eighteen."

Taylor did another shot, thinking. The age thing wasn't important, of course, since they wouldn't be caught. The not liking lime, though? "You like orange juice?" Taylor's mornings were generally a blur but she was pretty sure she remembered Lori drinking orange juice.

Lori nodded. Taylor grinned. "Be right back."

Kayla two rooms over liked cinnamon sugar on her toast—"Hey Kayla, can I borrow your cinnamon?" An affirmative response, and Taylor darted down to the kitchen, and yeah, somebody'd jacked a basketful of fruit from the dining hall recently. Taylor snagged Kayla's ground cinnamon and an orange and headed back to her room, where she dismembered the orange and handed Lori a segment. "Cinnamon and orange instead of salt and lime. Tequila oro."


End file.
